My Ex-
by zkdltn
Summary: atas saran Chanyeol, Jongin mendatangi sebuah event yang terdengar bodoh hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, event untuk melupakan mantan, katanya. Tapi siapa yang mengira, jika Jongin akan bertemu mantannya di event yang terdengar bodoh itu? KAISOO. KADI. EXO. ONESHOT. YAOI.


Sudah berkali-kali pagi ini Jongin menghela nafasnya, hari ini tanggal 13 februari, atas saran sahabatnya ia akan pergi mendatangi suatu _event_ di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Incheon. Ada perayaan khas disana, yang selama ini selalu ia katai _event bodoh_ karena memang cukup aneh.

Jongin dengan dua dua box hitam besarnya.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat kedua box itu di atas kursi penumpang mobil mewahnya. Matanya terlihat sayu –terlihat ragu untuk menjalani ide sinting sahabatnya.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya setelah ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kembali menghela nafasnya lagi ketika mendengar lagu yang terputar pada _player_ nya adalah lagu dengan genre _ballad_ dan itu adalah lagu favorit _mantan_ nya.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya ketika ia menemui lampu lalu lintas.

 _Oh hey, Kim Jongin, berhenti menghela nafas atau besok kau bisa mati._ Katanya, menghela nafas dapat mengurangi sisa umurmu.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya ketika lampu kembali hijau, "oke, ayo kita lakukan ini!" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada kemudi.

Jongin akan datang ke sebuh _event_ , atas saran seorang sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol.

Sebuh _event bodoh_ tahunan, setiap tanggal 13 februari.

 _Event_ hari melupakan mantan.

.

 _ **My Ex-**_

 _ **OneShot**_

 _ **20181504**_

 _ **by zkdltn**_

 **.**

Tepat sebelum hari ulang tahun Jongin dua tahun yang lalu, mantan kekasihnya memutuskan Jongin tepat di hari _anniversary_ mereka yang ke tiga tahun. Jongin tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya. Tapi memang sebelumnya mereka sedang ada masalah kecil.

Masalah seperti; Kyungsoo yang _hang out_ bersama mantannya, Jongin yang lebih memilih menghabiskan hari minggu dalam dua minggu bersama sepupunya yang sedang liburan di Korea, Jongin yang lupa tempat ia meletakkan cincin pemberian Kyungsoo, Jongin yang terlambat pulang karena ia memiliki pasien darurat berturut-turut salam satu minggu dan membuat Kyungsoo curiga, dan beberapa masalah lainnya yang semestinya masih bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

 _Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, from each other_

 _Even lovers need a holiday, far away from each other_

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya ketika ia mendengar lagu yang terputar di mobilnya, "kenapa liriknya seperti ini, _sih_?" protes Jongin tak suka, tapi tetap ia dengarkan.

Otak Jongin secara otomatis memutar kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, " _Jongin, kita break dulu, ya? Aku pikir, kita sama-sama butuh waktu. Untuk mendewasakan diri, mungkin?_ " Jongin mendecih.

Ia masih merasa kesal setiap mengingat itu, berpikir tentang apa? Awalnya Jongin menunggu, ia masih sering menguhubungi Kyungsoo, sebagai teman. Sampai akhirnya, satu tahun sembilan bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa diketahui oleh satu orang pun, rumahnya di Seoul kosong. Kyungsoo pergi tanpa mengucapkan _selamat tinggal._ Jongin tidak menyukainya –pergi tanpa salam perpisahan.

Walaupun menyakitkan, Jongin lebih memilih mendengar itu dari pada tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya, ia bisa merasa _masih_ dianggap.

Tapi sayangnya, Jongin adalah Jongin, ia sudah tergila-gila dengan pria bermata _owl_ yang menggemaskan itu. Jongin, satu tahun lebih ia terlihat seperti robot di rumah sakitnya, dokter muda itu hanya memberikan senyum kepada para pasiennya, tidak kepada rekan sejawatnya. Jongin _sakit_ , ia kehilangan hatinya.

" _setidaknya, cobalah lupakan dia, sedikit demi sedikit. Alihkan pikiranmu–_ "

" _baru saja kau katakan aku seperti robot tadi._ "

" _–benar, tidak bisa. Kalau begitu singkirkan kenangan kalian._ "

Telinga Jongin kembali mendengar saran Chanyeol akhir pekan lalu. Jongin ingin mencoba, walaupun terasa sulit.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Incheon.

* * *

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara seorang pembawa acara begitu ia keluar dari elevator yang membawanya dari _basement_. Jongin membawa satu box pada tangannya, box berisi barang-barang yang pernah dapatkan dari Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati, Jongin membaca tulisan besar-besar yang ada di panggung – _Hari Melupakan Mantan; Ayo Move On Bersama!_ – yang berwarna merah menyala. Jongin mendecih melihatnya, dan kembali mendecih lagi ketika ia melihat begitu banyak orang yang menghadiri _event bodoh_ ini.

 _Jahat sekali kekasih mereka, kenapa bisa banyak orang disini? Mereka pasti telah melewatkan hari-hari yang cukup sulit, sampai susah melupakan mantan dan akhirnya putus asa kemudian datang ke acara bodoh ini, cih._ Jongin bermonolog sendiri dalam hati. Langkahnya membawa dirinya ke salah satu _stand_ dengan tulisan besar berwarna biru – _tampat sampah kenangan._

Jongin meletakan box miliknya di atas box yang sudah menumpuk sebelumnya, ia mengambil kertas brosur yang disediakan dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"hm… cukup bermanfaat juga," gumamnya. Jongin membuka sedikit box yang sudah ia letakkan, menganggukkan kepalanya setelah memastikan isi boxnya.

Disana tertulis, bahwa barang-barang yang masih bisa terpakai, akan disalurkan kepada orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Setidaknya Jongin merasa sudah melakukan kebaikan yang besar sekarang.

 _Tidak terlalu bodoh_ , pikir Jongin. Ia membaca brosur, juga melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, menyamakan dengan brosur.

Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang melemparkan senyum _tertarik_ nya kepada Jongin, tapi Jongin adalah robot di depan orang lain kecuali pasien dan orang terdekatnya, jadi dia hanya menghhindari tatapan mereka.

Jongin menerima panggilannya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan nama kepala perawat bangsalnya–

"–ah baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana dalam satu jam," alisnya bertaut, melihat pada arloji mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, memperkirakan waktu Incheon-Seoul yang akan ia tempuh.

Melipat dan memasukan brosur pada sakunya, kemudian Jongin berjalan cepat sampai–

"Jongin?"

–suara itu menghentikan langkah cepat Jongin.

Jongin merasa waktu disekitarnya terasa melambat ketika mendengar suara itu _lagi_. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, perasaan rindu, kesal, marah, Jongin tidak mengerti, semuanya teraduk menjadi satu. _Menyesakan, sangat._

Semuanya terlihat seperti _slow motion_ di mata Jongin, ia membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah datangnya suara. Dan, ya. _Dia_ disana, pria manis itu memeluk box berwarna biru langit.

"Soo?" Jongin merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Iya bertanya, padahal sudah sangat jelas jawabannya. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan perlahan untuk mendekat.

Satu yang mulai Jongin sadari, ia merindukan pria manisnya, _sangat_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, jantung Jongin bisa jatuh ke tanah karena melihatnya. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan denim putih, sneakers, dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan terjatuh menutupi dahinya, merupakan kombinasi yang tidak menyehatkan untuk jantung Jongin.

Jongin kembali menyadari sesuatu, ia masih _memuja_ pria manis dihadapannya ini.

"Jongin…" darah Jongin berdesir lembut mendengar suara Kyungsoo mengetuk gendang telinganya.

Jongin tersenyum, "oh hai," canggung, ia mengusap tengkuknya, bingung memulai pembicaraan.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan basa-basi dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dalam kepalanya, pikiran Jongin mendecih, _bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan kabar dengan setenang ini? Bahkan dia meninggalkan ku tanpa kata selamat tinggal? Apa dia pikir aku bisa baik-baik saja?_

"baik, tentu saja," Jongin kembali tersenyum, tulus. _Oh, kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Jongin._

"kau sendirian?" tanya Kyungsoo.

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung, "maaf?"

"apa kau datang sendirian?" ulang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "oh tentu saja, aku _sendiri_. Bahkan aku belum pernah _menyentuh_ orang lain sejak dua tahun yang lalu," Jongin memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya wajah Kyungsoo memerah sekarang. Menggemaskan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Bingung kembali memulai obrolan. Bahkan Jongin hampir melupakan kewajibannya di Seoul.

"bagaimana denganmu? Kau datang sendirian?" Jongin memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat, entah kenapa ia takut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

" _appa, where is mom?_ " Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan pada anak kecil dengan dres pinknya, menarik-narik denim Kyungsoo dengan manja.

Untuk beberapa saat, sisi bodoh Jongin berharap anak kecil ini hanya salah memanggil orang–

"oh, hyanggi," Kyungsoo meletakan boxnya dan berlutut, menyamai tinggi anak kecil yang terlihat manis itu.

–tapi tidak, Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Dan Jongin baru saja menyadari, mereka mirip. Sangat.

" _huh? I don't know,_ " Kyungsoo mengedarkan penglihatannya, " _hm… hold my hand. I don't want your mom mad to me._ " Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kecil itu dengan sayang, Jongin menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat adegan _manis_ tadi.

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri, ia tersenyum kepada Jongin. Dan Jongin kembali _sakit_ melihatnya. _Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum seperti itu_?

"Jongin, kenalkan ini–"

"–sebentar," diam-diam Jongin menghela nafasnya lega, ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada orang yang menghubunginya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo, "aku harus pergi sekarang, ada pasien," Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat canggung.

Kyungsoo diam, tapi dia mengangguk, "ah ya, Soo, apa kau ingat, Sesuatu yang aku benci?" Jongin hanya kembali malemparkan senyumnya ketika menyadari Kyungsoo tidak akan menjawabnya.

"perpisahan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal," jawab Jongin atas pertanyaannya sendiri, "dulu kau tidak melakukannya," Jongin masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"jadi, biarkan aku mengatakannya sekarang–

–selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo," dengan itu Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melangkah cepat menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

END

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

AHAHAHA

OKE JANGAN MINTA SEQUEL KARENA INI ONESHOT DAN SAYA GABISA JANJI WALAUPUN UDAH ADA IDENYA /ketawa jahat/

WKWKWKWKWKW

Tapi kalo review bisa sampe 20an, aku janji bakal bikin sequel. Tentang semua masalah ini dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo nya.

Oke, ini muncul tiba tiba aja gitu pas lagi spaneng buat laporan studi kasus.

makasi yang udah sempet buka buat baca atau yang cuma buat liat aja :)

Lav yu.


End file.
